Talent Showdown Konoha Idol
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Sakura signs up for Konoha Idol. With her former crush with her in the compeition, will she fall for him again or fall for another silent, gorgeous, Uchiha?AUish. ItaSaku fanfic. RxR! DISCONTINUED
1. Signing Up

Talent Showdown: Konoha Idol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicated to: Cute23Flower

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I do not own Naruto nor the songs mentioned in this chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hello and welcome to Konoha Idol! Today we will find out our 6th Konoha Idol! I'm your host Hayate, and here are our results. And the winner is..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That concludes our program for today, If you would like to sign up for the 7th season of Konoha Idol, please visit our website or call 1-800-KON-IDOL. Thank you for watching and congratulations again to Ami-san." said the person on T.V.

Sakura grabbed the phone and dialed.

"I'll finally do it!!! I'll finally sign up!!!! After all this time!" she thought as she dialed. It picked up.

"This is the Headquarters of Konoha Idol, how may I help you?" asked the secretary person.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno and I'd like to sign up for Konoha Idol."

"Alright. Phone number, birthday, age and city."

"604-657-2561. March 18th. 17 and the main street."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Itachi and Sasuke had signed up. They all were to pick a song and sing it at the tryout date at the community center. Soon the tryout date came and they had their songs picked out. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara, Itachi and Sasike dressed casually whereas Ino and Temari dressed up. Rock Lee as always was wearing his spandex suit. The MC, Hayate Gekko, stoody in front of them.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki,Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. All here?"

A chorus of yes's and yeah's and 2 hn's went up.

"Ms. Haruno. Would you care to step on stage and sing us a song?" asked Hayate.

Sakura listened and went up on stage.

"Can I get a C?" she asked and she got it. She began to sing Give Me The Strength To Carry On._Here I'm standing in the night,   
My crescent wand the only light____   
Alone against my darkest fear,  
But I sense my friends are near,  
I'll draw from each the power I need,   
Evil Queen we will defeat!_

Give me the strength to carry on,   
With all our love we can't go wrong,  
Only together we face the fight,   
Nothing can stand against our might.

Give me the strength to carry on,   
With all our love we can't go wrong,  
Only together we face the fight,  
Nothing can stand against our might. 

With all our strength the battle's won,   
With all our love we can't go wrong,   
We have the strength to carry on__

After she finished, he and several of her friends stared at her. She got off the stage and was pulled to the side by Hayate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura's POV

"What is it?" I asked nervously,"Was I THAT bad?"

"No,no,no. I would like to offer a recording contract for you, Sakura-san. With Konoha's Chakra records of course."

"W-w-w-what?"

"Whether you win or not you'll still get a contract. I'll let you think about it, Sakura-san." And with that he scurried away.

Ino sang next. Her song was Pon de Replay. She was a good singer but not as good as Sakura.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more wha__t__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how _w__e do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wine it up 1 time wine it back once more_

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun___  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove __i__m'a show you how to move  
Come come_

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance___floor __w__antin__g__ some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run___  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Still they applauded. Half a hour later all of the other candidates auditioned. Naruto sang Good Life, Kiba sang Who Let The Dogs Out, Tenten sang Me & U, Rock Lee made up a terrible rap that had youth in every sentence, Gaara sang Smack That, Temari sang Cassie, Sasuke rapped Where Is The Love and Itachi sang Buy You A Drank(Shawty Snappin'). They all didn't match up to her except Itachi and Sasuke.

"All of you did well and by votes, Lee-san, I'm sorry. You're not going to be on Konoha Idol. Other candidates, you're going to be on Idol! See you one week from now."

"Yay! I made it!" I yelled, jumping happily. Ino-Pig celebrated with me.

"What's that? We made it!Uhuh, uhuh, uhuh!" we yelled in unison.

"Good luck, minna-san! I hope we all can become good friends! See ya!" I said before leaving and pulling  
my iPod out to listen to songs. I sang along to all my favourites. Actually I listened to all 1000 songs because they were all my favourites.

"I can't wait!!!" I said out loud before falling asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: How'd you like the fanfiction so far? If I get at least 5 reviews I'll work on the second chapter!!! Well, see ya ppl!!!RxR!!!

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura


	2. Singing On Idol Part 1

Talent Showdown: Konoha Idol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicated to: Aoi Hana9

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I do not own Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Cardcaptors, Mermaid Melody nor the songs mentioned in this chapter.

P.S.Also, This is in Sakura's POV.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reviewers: (a.k.a. The Cookie List)

Cute23Flower: There will be more great songs!!!

Aoi Hana9: Here's the update!!

NaruSakuLuver345: That is funny, isn't it?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week later we all gathered back at the set where we would sing in front of the whole wide world. Hayate approached us and was holding out straws. We each picked one. Each had a number that determined the order of singers. The order was Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Itachi, Kiba, than me.

'The best for last!' cackled Ineer Me, thinking of party foods for when I won idol.

"Alright. Someone will tell you to come on stage when we're ready." explained Hayate, straightening out his clothes then going to his usual spot where he stood and held his mic.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ROLLING!" yelled the director.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Konnichiwa. I'm Hayate Gekko and welcome to the 7th season of Konoha Idol. We have 9 talented teens for you to vote for today. Now, to introduce our judges."

The spotlight went to the judges, showing them one by one.

"From Mermaid Melody, Lucia-sama!"

Lucia, our pink pearl princess was wearing her usual t-shirt and blue shorts.

"From Cardcaptors, Julian Star!"

Julian waved, wearing his summer high school uniform.

"And our last judge is Syuusuke Fuji from Prince of Tennis!"

He smiled, standing next to the other judges wearing his tennis uniform.

Then our group came on stage.

"These people behind me are the new contestents for Konoha Idol. First with pink hair, Sakura Haruno, Age 17! Ino Yamanaka with long blonde hair, 17! Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, all 17! Gaara no Sabaku and Temari no Sabaku, 19 and 20! And last Itachi Uchiha, 22! Please welcome them!

The audience clapped. Our group went off the set again as the sitting judges spoke.

"Alright, minna! GANBATTE!! Go for the gold!" yelled Lucia.

"Good luck everyone! Do your best!" encouraged Julian.

"You may start Mr. Uzumaki." said Syuusuke.

I whispered good luck to Naruto as he passed me to go on the stage.

"YO! I'm Naruto! I'm singing Hearts That Bleed, DATTEBAYO!"

Everyone chuckled and he started singing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**I could hear it in her voice**_

_**Telling me to make the choice**_

_**Too many broken dates**_

_**Too many I'll be home lates**_

_**She says**_

_**I don't want to waste my life**_

_**Hating every god damn day away**_

_**When I sit back and open my eyes**_

_**I see we're living two separate lives**_

_**Like a well gone dry**_

_**From all the years gone by**_

_**It's hard to see through hearts that bleed**_

_**It's hard to see**_

_**Now she paints pictures of her dreams**_

_**But today they don't include me**_

_**Too many mistakes I've made**_

_**Too many times I've betrayed**_

_**She says**_

_**I don't want to waste my life**_

_**Hating every god damn day away**_

_**When I sit back and open my eyes**_

_**I see we're living two separate lives**_

_**Like a well gone dry from all the years gone by**_

_**When I Sit back and open my eyes**_

_**I see we're living two separate lives**_

_**Like we're trying to hide from the rollercoaster ride**_

_**It's hard to see**_

_**Through hearts that bleed**_

_**It's hard to see**_

_**Now I don't like living this way**_

_**It's not right second guessing our fate**_

_**If you want to say it's a wreck**_

_**I'll understand it's for the best**_

_**It's hard to see through hears that bleed**_

_**It's hard to see**_

_**When I sit back and open my eyes**_

_**I see we're living two separate lives**_

_**Like a well gone dry from all the years gone by**_

_**When I Sit back and open my eyes**_

_**I see we're living two separate lives**_

_**Like we're trying to hide from the rollercoaster ride**_

_**It's hard to see**_

_**Through hearts that bleed**_

_**It's hard to see**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He stopped singing and looked at the judges.

"And now, scores!" announced the judges.

It read 6.5/10, 6.5/10, 7/10 for a score of 20/30.

"Good job, Naruto! Or should I say 6th Hokage-sama!"

Naruto grinned and went backstage and I high fived him. Ino was next.

"Go Miss Yamanaka!"

"I'm gonna sing about my most important thing in my purse. Lipgloss!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**What**_

_**You know bout me, what you, what you know bout me**_

_**What you know bout me,what you what you know?**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin**_

_**I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me,what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool**_

_**All the boys keep jockin, and chase me after school after skoool**_

_**Mac-mac, loreal, yep cause I'm worth it**_

_**Love the way I put it on so perfect**_

_**Wipe, the corners of my mouth so I work it**_

_**When I walk down the hallway, they can't say nuthin**_

_**Oh, oh oh my lips so lucious**_

_**The way I spice it up with the mac-mac brushes**_

_**Loreal got them want watermelon crushes**_

_**Thats probably the reason all these boys got crushes**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin**_

_**I'm standin at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool**_

_**All the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school**_

_**When it's time for lunch, my lips still rock**_

_**Lil mama melon with the hot pink top**_

_**Cherry, vanilla, flavors is a virtual thing**_

_**They lovin, lip gloss universal**_

_**The boys really like it, the girls don't speak,**_

_**They, rollin they eyes, they lip gloss cheap**_

_**It ain't my fault, but I can upgrade you**_

_**Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin**_

_**I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool**_

_**All the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school**_

_**Cause my lip gloss (its poppin 4x)**_

_**Cause my lip gloss (its poppin 4x)**_

_**Sittin in 8th period, thought I was in trouble**_

_**Dean called me on the loud speaker, on the double**_

_**I stepped in the office like "Yes Ms. McClarkson"**_

_**Shes like "girl ran out of my lip gloss"**_

_**And write down where you get yours from**_

_**Cause I must admit that bubble gum, is poppin **_

_**(3x) she ain't frontin**_

_**And uh ...I be lovin it, I be, I be lovin it**_

_**Uh ...I be usin it, I be, I be usin it**_

_**I ...I be rubbin it, I be, I be rubbin it**_

_**On my lips, my lips uh...my lip gloss**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be poppin**_

_**I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stoppin**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know about me**_

_**What you know about me, what you, what you know**_

_**Is that my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool**_

_**All the boys keep jockin, they chase me after school**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She finished the song and looked at the score board. It showed 7.5/10, 8/10 and 7.5/10 for a score of 23/30.

Ino whooped and went backstage.

"Miss Tenten?" asked Hayate.

She walked up and said, "I'll be singing Rehab. Enjoy!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Baby, baby**_

_**When we first met**_

_**I never felt something so strong**_

_**You were like my lover**_

_**And my best friend**_

_**All wrapped into one**_

_**With a ribbon on it**_

_**And all of a sudden**_

_**When you left**_

_**I didn't know how to follow**_

_**It's like a shot**_

_**That spun me around**_

_**And now my heart left**_

_**I feel so empty and hollow**_

_**And I'll never give myself to another**_

_**The way I gave it to you**_

_**Don't even recognize**_

_**The ways you hit me**_

_**Do you?**_

_**It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**And now I feel like, oh**_

_**You're the reason**_

_**Why I'm thinking**_

_**I don't wanna smoke all**_

_**These cigarettes no more**_

_**I guess this is what I get**_

_**For wishful thinking**_

_**Should've never let you into my door**_

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave**_

_**I should just let you go on and do it**_

_**It's not usual like how I'll leave**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_**Damn,**_

_**Ain't it crazy**_

_**When your love slams?**_

_**You'll do anything**_

_**For the one you love**_

_**'Cause anytime**_

_**That you needed me**_

_**I'd be there**_

_**It's like**_

_**You were my favorite drug**_

_**The only problem is**_

_**That you was using me**_

_**In a different way**_

_**That I was using you**_

_**But now that I know**_

_**That it's not meant to be**_

_**You gotta go**_

_**I gotta win myself over you**_

_**And I'll never give myself to another**_

_**The way I gave it to you**_

_**Don't even recognize**_

_**The ways you hit me**_

_**Do you?**_

_**It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**And now I feel like, oh**_

_**You're the reason**_

_**Why I'm thinking**_

_**I don't wanna smoke all**_

_**These cigarettes no more**_

_**I guess this is what I get**_

_**For wishful thinking**_

_**Should've never let you into my door**_

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave**_

_**I should just let you go on and do it**_

_**It's not usual like how I'll leave**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_**And now I feel like, oh**_

_**You're the reason**_

_**Why I'm thinking**_

_**I don't wanna smoke all**_

_**These cigarettes no more**_

_**I guess this is what I get**_

_**For wishful thinking**_

_**Should've never let you into my door**_

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave**_

_**I should just let you go on and do it**_

_**It's not usual like how I'll leave**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**It's like I checked into rehab**_

_**Baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_**I gotta check into rehab**_

_**'Cause baby you're my disease**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wow, Tenten-san! You're a great singer!" commented Lucia.

She flushed and bowed. "Domo arigatou, Hime-sama."

The scores showed and she got 7 from each judge, 21/30.

"Many of you know our next preformer's name. Please welcome Sasuke Uchiha!"

The audience cheered.

"Hn. I'm singing Gunnin'"

Sasuke fans went crazy and I mean crazy over lover boy here.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Tell me what I'll never be**_

_**Make me feel broken**_

_**Tell me what I should believe**_

_**I didn't know it was broken**_

_**And I'm gunnin' for you**_

_**I'm gunnin' for you**_

_**And I will wait, I'll write another letter to myself**_

_**And I will find out that morning comes faster alone**_

_**I hate the way you look at me**_

_**As if I was broken**_

_**And the perfection of my frailty**_

_**Has been questioned and broken**_

_**And I'm gunnin' for you**_

_**I'm gunnin' for you**_

_**And I will wait, I'll write another letter to myself**_

_**And I will find out that morning comes faster alone**_

_**And I feel like I'm fine today**_

_**I feel like I'm ready to take this on**_

_**And I'll fight you to the grave for it**_

_**I'll never let you take a part of me with you**_

_**And I will wait, I'll write another letter to myself**_

_**And I will find out that morning comes faster alone**_

_**And I will wait, I'll write another letter to myself**_

_**And I will find out that morning comes faster alone**_

_**The perfection of my frailty has been questioned and broken**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Good job, but you won't be better than me." said Syuusuke.

"Sadistic much?" Sakura muttered.

The scores showed 28/30.

Sasuke smirked at the camera and went backstage. Ino and I hugged the cute little Uchiha. He blushed and pushed us off.

"Well be back right after this! Stay tuned!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: How was that? BTW: NExt chappie will be up soon today!! As a special treat cuz it took me soo long to update. And if you like I will post all the songs on my profile.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Singing On Idol Part 2

Talent Showdown: Konoha Idol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicated to: NaruSakuLuver345

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I do not own Naruto nor the songs mentioned in this chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3:

"Temari-san? You're next!"

"Hi. Im singing We Belong Together." she said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**I Didn't Mean It**_

_**When I Said I Didn't Love You So**_

_**I Should Of Held On Tight**_

_**I Never Should've Let You Go**_

_**I Did Know Nothing**_

_**I Was Stupid**_

_**I Was Foolish**_

_**I Was Lying To Myself**_

_**I Could Not Fathom That I Would Ever**_

_**Be Without Your Love**_

_**Never Imagined I'd Be**_

_**Sitting Here Beside Myself**_

_**Cuz' I Didn't Know You**_

_**Cuz' I Didn't Know Me**_

_**But I Thought I Knew Everything**_

_**I Never Felt**_

_**The Feeling That I'm Feeling Now**_

_**Now That I Don't**_

_**Hear Your Voice**_

_**Or Even Touch And Kiss Your Lips**_

_**Cause I Don't Have A Choice**_

_**What I Wouldn't Give**_

_**To Have You Lying By My Side**_

_**Right Here, Cuz' Baby**_

_**When You Left**_

_**I Lost A Part Of Me**_

_**It's Still So Hard To Believe**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**Come Back Baby Please Cuz**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On**_

_**When Times Get Rough?**_

_**Who's Gonna Talk To Me**_

_**On The Phone**_

_**Till' The Sun Comes Up?**_

_**Who's Gonna Take Your Place?**_

_**Baby Nobody Else**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**I Can't Sleep At Night**_

_**When You Are On My Mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's On The Radio**_

_**Singing To Me**_

_**'If You Think You're Lonely Now'**_

_**Wait A Minute**_

_**This Is Too Deep**_

_**(Too Deep, Too Deep)**_

_**I Gotta Change The Station**_

_**So I Turn The Dial**_

_**Trying To Catch A Break**_

_**And Then I Hear Babyface**_

_**I Only Think Of You**_

_**And It's Breaking My Heart**_

_**I'm Trying To Keep It Together**_

_**But I'm Falling Apart**_

_**I'm Feeling All Out Of My Element**_

_**I'm Throwing Things crying**_

_**Trying To Figure Out**_

_**Where The Hell I Went Wrong**_

_**The Pain Reflected In This Song**_

_**Ain't Even Half Of What**_

_**I'm Feeling Inside**_

_**I Need You**_

_**Need You Back In My Life Baby**_

_**When You Left**_

_**I Lost A Part Of Me**_

_**It's Still So Hard To Believe**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**Come Back Baby Please Cuz'**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On**_

_**When Times Get Rough?**_

_**Who's Gonna Talk To Me**_

_**On The Phone**_

_**Till' The Sun Comes Up?**_

_**Who's Gonna Take Your Place?**_

_**Baby Nobody Else**_

_**Oh Baby, Baby**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**When You Left**_

_**I Lost A Part Of Me**_

_**It's Still So Hard To Believe**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**Come Back Baby Please Cuz'**_

_**(Come Back, Come Back)**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**Who Am I Gonna Lean On**_

_**When Times Get Rough?**_

_**Who's Gonna Talk To Me**_

_**Till' The Sun Comes Up?**_

_**Who's Gonna Take Your Place?**_

_**Baby Nobody Else**_

_**Oh Baby, Baby**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**(Ooh...Ooh)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The board showed 25/30. She cheered and went backstage.

Ino was crying quietly.

"That reminds me of Shika-kun so much... Our relationship was always rocky, but I truely love him."

"So do I."

She looked up at the voice of the smirking guy.

"S-s-hika-kun!"

She hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her. They hugged again and sat down.

"AWW!" I squealed.

The guys smirked.

Gaara went next.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**I never felt nothing in the world like this before**_

_**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door**_

_**Why did you have to go?**_

_**You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone**_

_**Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance**_

_**With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand**_

_**And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face**_

_**Why did you turn away?**_

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide**_

_**Are you that afraid of me?**_

_**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**_

_**This is not how you want it to be**_

_**So baby I will wait for you**_

_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I find it just ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**Been a long time since you called me**_

_**(How could you forget about me)**_

_**You gotta be feeling crazy**_

_**How can you walk away**_

_**(When) Everything stays the same**_

_**I just can't do it baby**_

_**What will it take to make you come back**_

_**Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that**_

_**Why can't you look at me?**_

_**You're still in love with me**_

_**Don't leave me crying**_

_**Baby why can't we just start all over again**_

_**Get it back to the way it was**_

_**If you give me a chance I can love you right**_

_**But you're telling me it won't be enough**_

_**So baby I will wait for you**_

_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I find it just ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide**_

_**Are you that afraid of me?**_

_**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**_

_**That is not how you want it to be**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**If it's the last thing I do**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I find it just ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**I'll be waiting …**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gosh... That's so sweet!" commented Lucia.

The score was 24/30.

"Mr. Uchiha. Itachi-san, Youre next!"

"Hn. Song Im singing is So Sick(Male Version)."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mmmm mmm yeah**_

_**Do do do do do do do-do**_

_**Ohh Yeah**_

_**Gotta change my answering machine Now that im alone**_

_**Cuz right now it says that we**_

_**Cant come to the phone**_

_**And I know it makes no sence**_

_**Cuz you walked out the door**_

_**But its the only way I hear your voice anymore**_

_**(its ridiculous)**_

_**Its been months**_

_**And for some reason I just**_

_**(cant get over us)**_

_**And im stronger then this**_

_**(enough is enough)**_

_**No more walkin round**_

_**With my head down**_

_**Im so over being blue**_

_**Cryin over you**_

_**And im so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing you were still here**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why cant I turn off the radio?**_

_**Gotta fix that calender I have**_

_**Thats marked July 15th**_

_**Because since theres no more you**_

_**Theres no more anniversary**_

_**Im so fed up with my thoughts of you**_

_**And your memory**_

_**And how every song reminds me**_

_**Of what used to be**_

_**Thats the reason im so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing you were still here**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why cant I turn off the radio?**_

_**(Leave me alone)**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**(Stupid love songs)**_

_**Dont make me think about her smile**_

_**Or having my first child**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Turning off the radio**_

_**Cuz im so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing she was still here**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why cant I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why cant I turn off the radio?)**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing she was still here**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why cant I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why cant I turn off the radio?)**_

_**And im so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishin you were still here**_

_**Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**Why cant I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why cant I turn off the radio?)**_

_**Why cant I turn off the radio?**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The score counted up to 29é30.

"Itachi-san. You have the highest points so far. What are your thoughts?" asked Hayate.

"I'm the best." He said and smirked, walking off the stage.

"That was amazing!" I commented, hugging him then letting go.

"Good luck Kiba!" called out Ino as he went on the stage.

"I'm Kiba and Ill be singing Where'd You Go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**She said "Some days I feel like sh,**_

_**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**_

_**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**_

_**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**_

_**And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,**_

_**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**_

_**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**_

_**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**_

_**So, I want you to know it's a little fed up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**You know the place where you used to live,**_

_**Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,**_

_**Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile,**_

_**But now, you only stop by every once in a while,**_

_**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time with,**_

_**Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**_

_**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**_

_**You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,**_

_**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fed up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**I want you to know it's a little fed up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**_

_**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**_

_**For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,**_

_**It seems one thing has been true all along,**_

_**You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,**_

_**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The score showed 22/30.

Kiba went backstage, a bit sullen.

"And now our last performer, Miss Haruno!"

I walked on stage, totally relaxed and confident. I was ready to sinbg.

"Im Sakura and Im sing Bubbly! Enjoy!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin like a child now**_

_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tinglies in a silly place**_

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**The rain is fallin on my window pane**_

_**But we are hidin in a safer place**_

_**Under the covers stayin dry and warm**_

_**You give me feelins that I adore**_

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**What am I gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way**_

_**I just...**_

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

_**It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feelin shows**_

_**Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time**_

_**Holdin me tight**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi had never heard such a beautiful voice. Sasuke was amazed at his former fangirl. The audience and judges applauded loudly, standing up.

I bowed which made Syuusuke, Lucia and Julian give me a standing ovation. After a while everyone stopped clapping.

I looked at my score. 30/30.

"YAY!!" I yelled, going backstage.

I was given a 'Good job' and 'Great singing!'.

"Arigatou, minna-san!" I said, giving hugs to everyone.

**Back On Stage**

"Wow! Sakura-san might be the most talented of this new bunch! Well, theres no more time, so please remember to call 1-800-KON-IDOL to vote! See you next week on Konoha Idol!"

"CUT!" yelled the director.

Everyone came off the set.

"Howd you learn to sing like that, Sakura-chan/Sakura/Sakura-san?" asked practically everyone excluding Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara,

"It's a part of me. I was born with it." I answered sheepishly.

"Okay. Good job. Get your new songs ready. And choose a partner for duets. After you all sing your duets next week, we let a contestent go."

Minutes later we were paired uol Temari with Ino-Pig. Kiba with Naruto, Sasuke with Itachi and Tenten with Gaara.

"What about me?" I asked, "There's only 9 of us!!"

"Lucia-hime's singing with you." said a smiling Syuusuke.

"NANI???" I yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! YATTA!"

"Hai, Sakura-chan! I'll be singing with you!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Likey this chappy?? 2 in a day!! I'm soo tired!! School tomorrow 4 me but its a friday!! So please review!! Oh and vote below by reviewing to kick a contestent out of the compeition.

**Who would you like to win?? Please vote!!**

**Contestents:**

**Sakura Sang Bubbly**

**Ino Sang Lip Gloss**

**Kiba Sang Whered You Go**

**Naruto Sang Hearts That Bleed**

**Sasuke Sang Gunnin'**

**Tenten Sang Rehab**

**Gaara Sang Wait For You**

**Temari Sang We Belong Together**

**Itachi Sang So Sick(Male Version)**

**VOTE NOW!!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Shopping For Dresses

Talent Showdown: Konoha Idol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicated to: xXFallenSakuraXx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I do not own Naruto, Mermaid Melody, Prince of Tennis, Cardcaptors nor the songs mentioned in this chapter. But someday I will! xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reviewers: (a.k.a. The Cookie List)

Cute23Flower: Your welcome!

TsukiyoAngel: HEHE! I love Syuusuke 2!

NaruSakuLuver345: Thank you very much!

NamikaSwords: Cuz they are HOT w/ a capital T!

xXXxItaSakuLuverxXXx: Yeah! They are!

xXFallenSakuraXx: YOU UPDATED! Yay for Definition! w00t!

samurifox25: We'll see... She might get like a contract or something like that...

EstherAngelOfDeath: Maybe in the 4th ep or something like that...

gaaralover9990999: We'll see... smirks

Angry Fox Girl: Thanks for the vote! More peoplez votes plz!

Sakura Yurei: Thanks for the review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 4**

She led me to the corner of the room.

"Did you think about accepting Hayate's offer?"

"Well, I have... But if I win, I'll get one anyway, so in any case, I accept."

"Yes, Good choice. Maybe we can record a duet together!"

"Sure. So for the next performance on Idol... I have a few ideas for what songs we should sing."

"Okay, what are they Sakura-chan?"

"Promise Ring or First Love."

"Hmm. Both songs are great. How about this, we'll practice both and just do the on we think sounds best?"

"Good idea, Lucia-san!"

"We can practice tomorrow. I'll get your number from Hayate. See you later!" she said before she scurried away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked busily on the streets listening to Rooftops by Lost Prophets.

_**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?**_

Will we make our mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out

All the love I've met  
I haveno regrets  
If it all ends now  
I'm set

Will we make our mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops  
This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret, watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat, all the love that we felt

Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops  
This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret, watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat, all the love that we felt

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your...

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your… 

I walked around the corner and someone bumped into me. They spilled their coke all over me.

"Aah! This is my favourite dress!" I pouted, looking at my stained dress.

"I'll buy you a new one, happy Sakura-san?" said a kinda familiar voice.

I looked up as he draped his jacket over my shoulder.

"Oh! Arigatou, Itachi-san!" I said, smiling at him.

Itachi looked taken back.

'No one smiled at me like that before' thought Itachi.

He took her hand and pulled her to a nearby store that sold expensive dresses (Not like she knew). They went inside. It was a very spacious store with lots of decor and dresses. They approached the cashier girl.

"I'm looking for a dress for my friend." said Itachi.

"Sure thi- Hey! Aren't you two the contestents on Idol who got the highest scores?" she asked with growing curiousity.

"Yes, we are as a matter of fact. I'm Sakura and this is Itachi." I answered, embaressed.

"Omigosh! Can I get your autographs?" she said excitedly.

I quickly scrawled my signature on a piece of notepaper as did Itachi.

"Thank you! So let's try on some dresses, Sakura-san. Please follow me."

Itachi, I realized, was still holding my hand. I blushed as he led me to the racks of dresses.

"Umm, Itachi-san? Could you maybe let go of my hand?" I asked with a reddening blush. He looked at me and I think, blushed as he let go. I muttered a short thanks.

"By the way, I'm Nadeshiko. What is your size?" said the greyish-haired girl.

"Medium. Oh and I have criteria for dresses.

It has to look good with my hair.

It can't be blue.

It has to have at least 1 shoulder strap.

It can't be too long.

It can't be too short.

It can't expose most of my back and

It can absolutely have _no_ lace."

"Good with hair. No blue. 1 shoulder strap at least. Not too long and vice versa. No exposation of back and no lace. Got it!" murmured the grey-haired teen, writing on her notepad busily. "Alright! Step inside!"

I waited for her to bring me dresses. After some time she brought 4 dresses for me to try on without price tags. I raised an eyebrow and went in to change. I tried out the striped black and white dress with roses on it. I stepped out.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"Hn. Good." replied the moody Uchiha.

"Amazing, Sakura-san!"

I thanked them and went back in to change.

"I'm buying that one for her." said Itachi to Nadeshiko just before I stepped out once again.

"Wow!" said the two in unison.

I blushed. I was wearing a metallic gold dress that had a strap over the shoulder and showed a bit of my stomach.

"I really like this one too!" I said, twirling into the change room.

Itachi decided to buy that dress for her too.

I changed into another black dress. It had crosses of silk over my chest, stomach and neck. There was also a silk sash around my waist. I came out again.

"Well?" I questioned once more.

"I'm buying you that one." said Itachi, nodding his approval.

"Sugoi, Sakura-san!"

"Okay! Last one!"

The last dress was sleeveless with 2 straps. It was faded pink to intense red. I would choose to describe it as a rainbow with 2 colors. It reached my thighs. I stepped out for the last time.

"Kawaii!" cried the teenage girl.

"Hn." hned the Uchiha.

"Is that all you say, Itachi?"

"Aa." He replied. 

I huffed and whacked him on the head playfully. (A/N: I do this all the time to this guy I know! He keeps teasing me...xD)

"Not funny!" I said, pouting again. I grabbed my other dress and put it in my bag.

He smirked and motioned for the bags Nadeshiko was holding. She handed them over to the emo Uchiha.

"Let's go. I already paid for all your dresses." he said, pulling me out by my waist.

"Dresses?" I asked as I resumed walking by him, still wearing his jacket.

"I bought all 4."

I elbowed him.

"You didn't!"

"I did. They looked to good on you."

I blushed again and he smile-smirked.

"Not 1 but 4?"

"Yes."

"You are too kind, Itachi-kun!"

"Hn." replied the stoic Uchiha. We turned a right into the mall of Konoha.

"So where are we going?"

"To meet my friends."

"So why am I coming?"

"Because you have nothing else to do."

"That's true. Alright, I'll come."

After a short while of walking, we reached the so-called meeting place. 9 other people were already there.

A blonde guy(I think) spoke up and after him, spoke a scary guy.

"Hi, un! Why do you look so familar, Itachi's girlfriend!"

"Pleasssed to meet you."

The rest of the people just said heelo.

"I am not his girlfriend." I muttered, blushing for what seemed the thousandth time today.

"I'm Deidara, yeah!" said the energetic Ino look-alike.

"He reminds me of Naruto and Ino." I whispered to Itachi as we sat down.

"I'm Orochimaru." hissed a emo-looking man.

"Snake." I whispered.

"Tobi is a good boy!" said a guy with a mask on.

'...' I thought.

"Konan." said the only woman in the group.

"Pein." He had many piercings on his face but still looked attractive.

"Kisame." HE WAS BLUE, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

"Zetsu." HE WAS BLACK AND WHITE!

"Sasori." He looked fairly innocent.

"Hidan." He cursed a lot.

"Kakuzu." This guy seemed to be hugging a bag full of... money?

"No comment. No comment. Blue sharkface. Plant dude. Innocent cousin. Religious. And a money obsessed freak.

-Several minutes later-

I was bored to HELL!(A/N: Excuse my language please.)

I took out my pink/blue/black iPod and began to listen to songs, as most of his friends were talking/arguing about how cars destroyed the enviroment. Then a good song came on. It was called With You by Jessica Simpson. It was such a catchy song, so soon I began to sing it softly. It felt as if my world blacked out everything and everyone except me and my music.

_**The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**_

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you 

They were quiet, then the blonde called Deidara spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, un. You're the girl that beat Itachi by 1 point!"

"On Idol?" asked Pein.

"Yeah! I beat Itachi-kun, our weasel-kun right there!"

I smirked, holding 2 fingers up in a V-shape, meaning victory.

I high-fived Konan at Itachi's unhappiness.

"Aww! Is wittle Ita-kun sad?" I said, mocking him with a baby voice.

"Yeah, yeah! Itachi here is sad, un." yeahed Deidara, smirking.

The others exchanged a glance and spoke in unison.

"Why don't you kiss him better?"

"NANI? Um... I...uh...gotta...go..er...home...yeah...So...see you later!" I said, grabbing my bags and dashed out the jungle of a mall.

'I hope he didn't see my face!'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There! Chapter's done! I promised to update in Spring Break and there it is.. I'm still bummed out about the killing of...of... Itachi. But I feel bit better now. I didn't want to deprive my readers the opportunity to read this so yeah...

I've run into a bit of a writer's block. I wrote up to Chapter 7 and I got stuck because of the part with the elimination! So I hope you guys forgive me for updating so late! Thanks! And if you have time, Check out the following authors.

Lady Hanaka

paws-bells

xXFallenSakuraXx

Dolphie-chama

Thank you all! I'll try to type up another chapter now! Ja ne, minna-san!

.:SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura:.

P.S.- The voting, is still one but I'm too lazy to put it on. And if you need a beta, I'm here!


	5. First Kiss

Talent Showdown: Konoha Idol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicated to: xXXxItaSakuLoverxXXx

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I do not own Naruto, Mermaid Melody, Prince of Tennis, Cardcaptors nor the songs mentioned in this chapter. But someday I will!! xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reviewers: (a.k.a. The Cookie List)

Cute23Flower: Your welcome!

TsukiyoAngel: HEHE!! I love Syuusuke 2!!

NaruSakuLuver345: Thank you very much!!

NamikaSwords: Thanks for the review!! Enjoy!

xXXxItaSakuLuverxXXx: Yeah!! They are!!

xXFallenSakuraXx: YOU UPDATED!! Yay for Definition!! w00t!!

samurifox25: We'll see... She might get like a contract or something like that...

EstherAngelOfDeath: Maybe in the 4th ep or something like that...

gaaralover9990999: We'll see... smirks

Angry Fox Girl: Thanks for the vote!! More peoplez votes plz!!

Sakura Yurei: Thanks for the review!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5

Sakura hurried home, not noticing someone was following her. She made a few turns and arrived at the apartment complex she lived in. The singer walked in without shutting the door and carefully hung up the beautiful dresses Itachi had bought for her. She plopped down on her bed, scrutinising her room.

'This is so boring! I should repaint my room.'thought the young countestant, looking around the plain bedroom.

It was white and red, kind of like her rainbow dress with 2 colors. She had a closet and 2 drawers with huge mirror. Her bed was a queen sized with cherry blossom design blanket and bedspread. Her stuff was piled up on the bed, sofa and her desk. Then came her make-up table and the obnoxious talking mirror.(A/N: Just felt lke putting that there.)

Sakura got up from her soft, fluffy bed and stood up as she stretched.

'I can't believe that I hung out with Itachi's friends for so long! I went out at 4 and came back at 7! 3 hours at the mall.'she thought, her stomach deciding what time it was. 'Dinner time!'

The pink-haired girl walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. There on her sofa was Itachi Uchiha, looking fine as usual and looking like he belonged there.

"W-what- How'd you get in here? And why are you here, Itachi?"

"Waiting for you." he replied smoothly.

Sakura quickly regained her composure amd offered him a drink.

"Coke."

She threw one and sat down beside Itachi on the couch.

"So why were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"You did not give me my kiss yet."

"I was saving it. Because my first kiss was to be something special, a memory that will forever be in my heart."

He moved closer to the pink-haired teenager. His lips met Sakura's in a soulful, passionate kiss. He bit her bottom lip slightly, causing her to open her mouth wider. He slid his tongue to match with hers, moving all the while.

She moaned slightly then replied to his ever passionate and sweet kiss. Sakura slid her hands into Itachi's gorgeous hair as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They broke off for air.

"That was pretty good for your first kiss." commented Itachi as she laid her head on his chest.

"You just had to take my first kiss, Itachi-kun." she said, pouting.

"Hn."

"Stop saying that!"

"Aa."

"So, have you and Sasuke decided on a song?"

"Yes. It's a secret though."

"You are such a good singer! I think you'll win."

"I think not. You'll win, Sakura. Anyone that aren't fangirls will vote for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm telling the truth, Sakura."

She blushed, pulling her head out of his chest and sitting beside him normally.

"So what song are you singing, Sakura-chan?"

"First love or promise ring."

"Aa. Interesting."

"You think?" asked Sakura.

She brought up another topic.

"I looked up the results of the vote. And so far, we're in the lead."

"Hn. What do you want to do now?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Alright."

The teenage singer turned on the TV to the movie channel, handing him the remote.

"Choose."

Itachi choose and by the end of the movie, Sakura had buried her head into his chest once more. 

Itachi smirked and patted her back. Girls did not like scary movies.

"You knew it was a scary movie, didn't you? Now I'm going to have nightmares, Itachi-kun! And tomorrow is the next episode of Idol!" whined Sakura.

Itachi chuckled at the pink haired singer near him. He rubbed her back.

"You're childish, you know?"

She wacked him over the head with a black and red pillow.

"Says you! But I still beat you!"

He poked her.

"You got lucky."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I- H-hey! Stop t-t-tickling me, Ita-kun!" laughed the future singer.

"What did you say?" said the amused Uchiha.

He tickled her faster. Sakura burst into laughter. Her laughter was like a bell and contagious. After some time, he finally stopped.

"I should get going. It's nearly 7." he said

"You could stay for dinner if you like. I make too mauch food anyways." offered Sakura.

"That would be widely appreciated." replied Itachi as he sent a text message to his parents.

"Okay! Wanna eat now?"

"Sure."

He followed her into the kitchen. She took out packages of chow mein, eggs, carrots, lettuce, chicken wings, corn and some other stuff.

"You asked me to stay at a good time. My father's partner in business comes tonight to join us for dinner. And the daughter always clings to me."

Sakura laughed as she cooked. Pretty soon the food was finished. There was chow mein, fried rice with carrots, corn and egg, omelettes, lettuce with oyster sauce, oysters with soya sauce and honey chicken wings. It was sparkling, like in commericals. Itachi stared at it incredulously.

"Is this real?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun. You saw me make it."

"I guess. It looks like what you see in commercials."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Itachi tried every single thing and loved it.

"If you like it that much, come again and I'll make curry, barbecued steak and my special chocolate cake."

"Hn. Can't wait for cake."

"If it's that good, you can have the rest. I don't really care."

"If you insist."

"So you sing and cook, what else do you do?"

"I dance, play 4 different types of instruments and other stuff."

They carried on chatting while eating dinner.

"For a proper thank you, I shall take you to a fancy restaurant with me."

"Whatever. If you must."

Itachi went to wash his hands.

"Well, good night Itachi-kun! See you on set tomorrow!" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, cherry blossom." he replied, giving her a swift kiss. He left her to collect her thoughts about the day.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Here's the next(short) chapter!! Oh and voting is closed! I know who I will eliminate! Cross your fingers!

My beta services are still open!!

SSxXXxIS


	6. Authoress' Note

Author's Note:

HEY!! It's SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura!! I'm sorry to say I will not be updating in the next week.

You see, I have camp. It's required to pass Grade 7 so I must go. It's a YMCA camp called Camp Elphinstone. So I'll be gone for 4 days and 3 nights!! And then I gotta finish my homework so I'll try to update ASAP!!

Thanks again for all the support!!

SSxXXxIS

And if you have time, check out the following fanfiction writers!

DolphieChama – Read SasuSaku called Heart of the cherry blossom, mind of the cherry blossom and another.. I forgot what... And also read her AU fanfics! They are so awesome!!

JUCHKO – ItaSaku called And The Circle Comes Round

xXFallenSakuraXx – Read PeinSaku called Definition

XxMiyakaxX – Read her disclaimers! They are fricking funny!! Check out Hidden In The Music

Lady Hanaka – Goddess of ItachiXSakura

Ashi Ruby – Goddess of KabutoXSakura

staring.out.my.flooded.window – amazing writer

J-Pop Princess – This person has this SaiSaku fanfic called Bonded. It's awesome!!


	7. Authoress' Note 2

Hiyaz!

I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time and I came back from camping long time ago. I have the next 2 chapters on paper, but I've lost interest in this story.

I will be discontinuing it until further notice.

Thanks for the support,

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura

P.S.- I changed my penname.

Bye bye

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha


End file.
